Comics
Many comic books were created after the release of the Jurassic Park films. In the early 2010s IDW created Jurassic Park: Redemption, The Devils in the Desert and Dangerous Games. This article lists comic stories that fans would like to have. Feal free to add your story. However, if your story becomes too large, give it an article of its own. The Lost World The story of Crichton's The Lost World novel never made it into the films or games. I think it would be awesome to have a comic adaption of the story. The story is exciting and surprising. JP fans could now see that Sarah wasn't intended as the weakling of the films. She should have been the Lara Croft of Jurassic Park. Trespasser Jurassic Park: Trespasser is one of the best Jurassic Park games. If its gameplay and graphics were as good as its story, it would have been a flawless victory. However, the opposite is true. Universal doesn't want to make a remake of the game. Furthermore, I will take a while before fans have created a remake. It would therefore be a godsend to most fan if a comic adaptation of the game was made. Anne is a beautiful student who just graduated and is on vacation to Costa Rica. Her airplane crashes and she ends up on Isla Sorna. She has to use all she can remember from Hammonds book about the island. She has to find a telephone to call for help. Meanwhile Anne has to learn survivor skills to hunt and defend herself against dinosaurs. #Issue 1 Anne drifts half-dead in the pacific on a door, she drifts towards an island. The story flashes back two weeks. Anne graduates summa cum laude on the university. Anne's mom gives her a holiday to Costa Rica as a graduation present. Anne hates flying, so she travels to Mexico city by bus. From there she travels to Costa Rica. Other youngsters urge her to overcome her fear of flying and to visit the Galápagos Islands. Anne gives in. The plane is attacked by a Pteranodon and crashes. Anne awakes at the beach of an island. He finds a construction site, but no humans. When she sees a large "InGen" sign he realises she is on Isla Sorna. She encounters a small herd of Brachiosaurs. At the construction site she finds one gun. "The first time I hold a gun in my life". When follows a monorail in the jungle, a Raptor attacks... #Issue 2 #Issue 3 #Issue 4 #Issue 5 MismeretMonk (talk) 00:09, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Jurassic Park: Survivor Have you ever wondered how Eric Kirby managed to survive for eight weeks on Isla Sorna? A part of it was told in the short story Jurassic Park Adventures: Survivor. I think it would be a great addition to the Jurassic Park franchise if a comic adaptation of this story was made. It would be REALLY nice if its creators could make it part of the film canon. MismeretMonk (talk) 00:09, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Ideas Category:Comics Category:FanFiction Category:Orphaned pages